


Don't Leave When Things Get Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Hinata Shouyou, parents aren't okay with them being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Tanaka.”<br/>“Mm-hmm?”<br/>“Would your parents be okay with you dating a boy?”<br/>“Man. I dunno. Maybe my dad would be, but my mom is totally against gay marriage, so she might not like it.”<br/>“Do you think the team would be okay with it?”<br/>“They’re supportive of Hinata being trans, so I think they’d be fine with us dating boys. And if anyone gave us shit Daichi would beat them over the head.” Tanaka’s chest inflated and he rose his head, saying, “And if anyone gave you shit, I’d punch them in the face like the wonderful boyfriend I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tananoya. A lot.  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'll try to update it weekly until it's finished.
> 
> My url is hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com if you ever want to say hi!

It was already dark by the time practice finished. Nishinoya was waiting outside when Tanaka left the club room. 

“C’mon,” Nishinoya said. “It’s starting to get cold.”

“You could’ve waited inside.”

“I didn’t think you’d take so long.”

“Whatever.” He shoved Nishinoya with his shoulder. “Let’s head to your place.”

They walked close together, Nishinoya’s shoulder pressed against Tanaka’s upper arm. Taking his hand out of his coat pocket Nishinoya slipped it into Tanaka’s. He grabbed Tanaka’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“What are you doing?” Tanaka pulled away. “We’re still close to school.”

“There’s no one around. Look — no one behind us.”

Tanaka turned and surveyed the road. “Fine.”

He reached back into Tanaka’s pocket and slotted their fingers together. Their steps shifted closer together so their arms were touching again.

“What did you tell your parents,” Tanaka asked.

“I said I needed help with literature.”

Tanaka snorted. “Well, that’s not a lie.”

“Don’t be rude. You’re not very good at math.”

“At least I don’t have a C.”

Narrowing his eyes, Nishinoya stared Tanaka down. He kicked Tanaka’s leg.

“Yuu! That hurt.”

“Serves you right.”

As they turned the next corner, Nishinoya’s house came into view. The lower floor was lit up and figures could be seen moving inside. 

They ran up the stone pathway leading to the front door. Nishinoya opened it and shouted, “We’re home.”

“Welcome back. How was practice?” his mother shouted.

“Good.”

Tanaka grinned, he was always amused at the amount of shouting in this house. It was almost as if the whole family refused to be in the same room when holding a conversation.  


“Hello Mrs. Nishinoya. How are you?”

“Tanaka, good to see you! I’m doing well.”

“We’re gonna do homework upstairs,” Nishinoya yelled. He grabbed Tanaka’s hand and pulled him up the nearby stairs. The hardwood creaked as they ran up to the carpeted hallway. Noya opened the farthest door, let Tanaka in, and closed it behind them. They set their bags down and Nishinoya sat on the bed.

A few dirty shirts littered the floor and the bed was unmade. The open window let a slight breeze in, making the room smell like the crisp night air.

Tanaka walked up to Nishinoya until he was nearly straddling him on the bed. He drew his hand down Nishinoya’s jaw, lifting his chin up. Nishinoya’s face was flushed, and his pupils were blown wide. 

“It’s been a whole week since I’ve been able to do this,” Tanaka said. He shoved Nishinoya backwards and hovered over him. 

Nishinoya grabbed Tanaka by the shirt and dragged him down, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Their lips crashed together, Tanaka grabbing a fist of Nishinoya’s hair and Nishinoya raking his fingers down Tanaka’s chest. 

“Take your shirt off.”

Tanaka pulled it over his head. 

Nishinoya pushed him and they tumbled over until he was on top of Tanaka. Bending down, Nishinoya grazed his teeth over Tanaka’s skin. He could feel the boy’s breath on his ear coming in short pants as he bit down and sucked.

Tanaka softly moaned and arched his back. He gasped when Nishinoya rolled his nipple between his fingers, still sucking on his neck. Reaching down, he grabbed at the bulge in Nishinoya’s pants. He palmed it, and grinned when Noya hissed into his neck and pressed down into his hand. 

“May I?” His hands were at Nishinoya’s zipper.

His bleached bangs swayed as he nodded.

Tanaka unzipped Noya’s jeans and ran his fingers along the waistband of his underwear. He reached into his boxers and stroked his erection.

Nishinoya’s breath hitched. He dropped his head forwards and moaned into Tanaka’s chest.

“Move over. I want you under me.”  


Nishinoya obeyed and Tanaka got on top of him. He began to speed up the movement of his hand, drawing his thumb over the head with each thrust. He pushed Nishinoya’s shirt over his stomach and reached underneath it. Nipples hard, Nishinoya let his mouth fall open as Tanaka began playing with them. 

“How does that feel,” Tanaka whispered.

“Really — good.” His words were punctuated by soft gasps.

Pushing his shirt up further, Tanaka bent over Nishinoya’s chest and licked a stripe over his nipple. Nishinoya shuddered. Tanaka sucked lightly and drew his teeth over it, moving his tongue in circles.

“I’m not gonna —” Nishinoya inhaled sharply, “— last long.”

“Good,” Tanaka purred. “I want to see your face as you come undone.”

“Ryuu, oh god.” He bit his lip until it turned white as he came over his stomach. A moment later the tension left his body and he let out a small sigh.

Tanaka stood from the bed. “Tissues?”

“On the dresser.”

He grabbed a few and wiped the mess from Noya’s skin. Desire colored his eyes as he let them linger on Nishinoya’s abs.

“I believe I have to repay you now.”

“I believe you do.” 

Nishinoya pulled him onto the bed and rolled over so Tanaka was underneath him. It was cold in the room and Tanaka’s skin was breaking out in goosebumps. He shivered as Nishinoya pressed kisses up his neck and along his jaw. 

Taking his ear in between his teeth, Nishinoya sucked lightly and scraped his teeth against the skin. Beneath him Tanaka moaned.

“Quiet. My family’s home.”

Tanaka turned his head to the side to bury his face in the pillow.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nishinoya murmured. He slid down the bed, lingering over Tanaka to kiss trails down his chest and stomach. The zipper stuck halfway down and Nishinoya gave it a harsh tug. Tanaka flinched and Nishinoya was instantly on top of him, kissing him and murmuring, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just surprised me.”

He returned to the zipper and pulled it the rest of the way down. Captivated, Nishinoya stared and ran his hands down Tanaka’s thighs. Tanaka looked at him and blushed.

A shudder ran through his body as Nishinoya leaned over and mouthed at him through his boxers. He bit his finger to muffle a small moan.

The elastic band of Tanaka’s boxers slapped against his thighs when Nishinoya uncovered him. He placed soft kisses to the path of hair between Tanaka’s legs, drawing his lips down his length and licking the head of Tanaka’s erection.

Nishinoya wrapped his hand around the base and slid it into his mouth, circling the tip with his tongue as he began to move back and forth.

“Yuu, I need it faster. Please.”

He obeyed.

“Yeah. Just like that. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Tanaka’s breath hitched. “I’m really close.”

Nishinoya tightened his grip and took Tanaka deeper into his mouth.

Back arching, Tanaka moaned into the pillow and came in Nishinoya’s mouth. 

He slowed his hand and swallowed. A small bead of come dripped from his lip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lied down.

Tanaka reached over and kissed him, cupping his cheek as he did so. They opened their mouths and Tanaka licked into Nishinoya’s mouth. 

“You are so amazing,” Tanaka whispered.

“I know.” 

“And full of it.”

“Only because I recognize my greatness.”

Tanaka grinned. “Of course.”

“Put your shirt back on you asshole.”

They zipped their pants and Tanaka put on his shirt. Taking out their homework, they settled back on the bed, nearly sitting in each other’s laps.

“Hey, Tanaka.”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Would your parents be okay with you dating a boy?”

“Man. I dunno. Maybe my dad would be, but my mom is totally against gay marriage, so she might not like it.”

“Do you think the team would be okay with it?”

“They’re supportive of Hinata being trans, so I think they’d be fine with us dating boys. And if anyone gave us shit Daichi would beat them over the head.” Tanaka’s chest inflated and he rose his head, saying, “And if anyone gave you shit, I’d punch them in the face like the wonderful boyfriend I am.”

“Not that I need your help.”

“True.” He grimaced at the paper in his hand. “Can you help me with this question?”

Nishinoya leaned over. He surveyed the paper and made a few marks with his pen. “Do you see it now?”

“I think so.”

He pressed a kiss to Tanaka’s arm and withdrew to work on his literature homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Noya, I can’t do this.”  
> “What do you mean.”  
> “If people are going to find out about us. I can’t deal with that.”  
> Heart hammering, Noya said, “They won’t. We’ll be more careful, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long!! I was away this weekend, and when I got back I had to work on college application stuff (*cries because my application deadline is coming up*). I'll try to write the third chapter more quickly.
> 
> Come say hi at hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com

Daichi stood in front of the team, outlining their practices for the next week. “Good practice today. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

The boys stood and began walking to the club room to change.

“Nice saves today, Nishinoya.” Tanaka ruffled the libero’s hair and flashed him a grin.

“Really? Thanks.”

“You always do well.”

Nishinoya could feel his cheeks grow warm. “I know.”

“Arrogant bastard.”

The team walked towards the club room.

It smelled like sweat and old leather. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the first to leave, followed by a group of second-years. Hinata and Kagehina squabbled over whose socks were whose (they were Kageyama’s), but eventually they left too. The rest of the team slowly disappeared until only Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya were left.

“I’m gonna lock the door,” Daichi said. “It’ll open from the inside, but you won’t be able to get back in once you close it.”

“Okay. See you guys tomorrow.”

“See ya.” As the door closed, Daichi yelled out, “Don’t forget to turn off the lights.”

“Okay,” Nishinoya shouted.

With the third years gone, it was only the two of them left.

Nishinoya got up and turned towards Tanaka. His shaved head was shoved inside a locker, rifling around in search of something. Nishinoya snuck up and slipped his arms around his waist.

Tanaka froze. 

“You looked really good today. You should’ve seen how that shirt looked on you in practice.”

“Oh yeah?” Tanaka stood and closed the locker, turning to face Nishinoya.

“Yeah. I wanted to rip your clothes off then and there.”

Fingers tracing Nishinoya’s back, Tanaka grinned. “You can always rip them off now.”

“Actually, I’d rather see you take them off.”

His eyebrow rose. “Then take a seat.”

Nishinoya sat on the bench, eyes attached to Tanaka’s every movement as he slipped off his jacket. The red fabric fell off of his arms to reveal toned muscles. The white tank top underneath was tight around his waist, showing off his broad chest. He tugged the shirt over his head and let it drop on the floor. His abs were impressive, to say the least.

Taking in a big breath, Nishinoya bit his lip. He let his eyes examine the muscle on his boyfriend. The bulky shoulders, the line of his hipbones shifting under his skin. A warmth began pooling in Nishinoya’s lower stomach.

Tanaka undid the string of his pants. He slipped the elastic band over his legs and let the fabric pool around his feet. He looked down at himself, then up at Nishinoya, who continued to stare at him.

Fueled by a rush of lust, Nishinoya stood and lunged forwards. He pinned Tanaka against the metal lockers and began stripping off his own shirt.

“God. You’re so hot,” Nishinoya said.

“I have been told that once or twice before.”

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. His hands ran over Tanaka’s chest and he pressed kisses down his sternum and abdomen. Hovering above his boxers, Nishinoya looked up. 

Tanaka was looking down at him, his pupils blown wide and his mouth slightly open. He nodded.

The black boxers slid easily down his legs.

“Damn.” 

“I know,” Tanaka said. “I’m so se—”

He gasped as Nishinoya licked a stripe up his shaft. His fingers curled against the lockers. 

Nishinoya took Tanaka into his mouth. He hummed as a hand settled on his head, raking its fingers through his hair. Bobbing his head up and down, Nishinoya found a rhythm. He could hear Tanaka’s breaths coming out in little pants, and he could feel his hand gripping lightly and tugging on his hair. As he pulled back, Nishinoya flicked his tongue across Tanaka’s slit.

“Oh god. Just like that.” Tanaka groaned as Nishinoya did it again and again, flicking his tongue with each bob of his head.

He could feel his own erection straining against his pants, and he wanted to palm himself through the stiff fabric. His hand ventured down and he pushed against his cock.A moan rose up in his throat, and he hummed against Tanaka’s erection in his mouth.

Tanaka took a sharp breath. He looked down. “Are you touching yourself?”

In response, Nishinoya rutted against his hand and moaned again. It was hardly enough, just touching himself through his pants, but it felt so good.

Something outside of the club room made a noise. A key clicked in the lock. 

Nishinoya froze and pulled back.

The door swung open.

“What the — shit.” Asahi slammed the door shut.

There was silence as Nishinoya and Tanaka stared at the door, outside of which Asahi was standing.

“Fuck.” Tanaka pulled on his boxers and pants.

“Oh god. Tanaka, I’m sorry. Oh my god.”

Tanaka slid down the lockers until he was sitting on the floor. “I can’t believe this.”

Nishinoya stood up and walked to the door. He leaned against it. “Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“Shit. I’m sorry. Can we talk for a sec?” Nishinoya waited.

“Do you guys have clothes on?”

He blushed and said, “Yeah.”

Nishinoya pulled away from the door, and it swung open. Asahi stood outside of it, his face red.

“I forgot my sweater,” he said. “Daichi gave me the key so I could get into the club room.”

Tanaka groaned in the corner. 

“Don’t mention this to anybody. Okay?” Nishinoya said.

“Of course I won’t. It’s really not my business. I just didn’t expect to walk in here and find you two—” Asahi waved his hands around, blushing.

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Don’t look so serious though. It’s not a big deal.”

“Of course it’s a big deal! You walked in on us getting it on, Asahi.”

“No, I mean, I don’t care. Whatever you two do is fine by me.” Asahi ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just trying to say that I support you, and I support your relationships, whether they’re with girls, guys, or anyone else. Okay?”

Nishinoya nodded. He could feel his eyes beginning to water and he looked away.

“I’m gonna head home. Sorry about all this,” Asahi said.

“Do you want to grab your sweater?”

“I’ll just grab it tomorrow. And again, sorry.” Asahi closed the door.

Nishinoya waited until he could be sure that Asahi was long gone, and then he sat down next to Tanaka. “I’m so sorry.”

“Noya, I can’t do this.”

“What do you mean.”

“If people are going to find out about us. I can’t deal with that.”

Heart hammering, Noya said, “They won’t. We’ll be more careful, okay? This was just, us being dumb, and we couldn’t have known that Asahi would come back here.”

Tanaka leaned against Nishinoya. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt. “But what if it was my mom who found out? She would disown me.”

“Then we won’t do any of this at your house. We can hang out at my place. Your parents don’t have to know.”

“Shit. I hate this.”

Nishinoya picked Tanaka’s jacket up and draped it around the boy’s bare shoulders. He slipped his arm underneath the fabric and wrapped his arm around Tanaka’s waist. “I know it sucks. But I would rather have to struggle to have you than not have you at all.”

“You’re amazing.”

“So are you.”

They sat together for a few minutes. Tanaka rested his head on Nishinoya. He closed his eyes.

“We should get heading home,” Tanaka said.

“Okay.”

Tanaka pulled his shirt on.

“Hey, Tanaka.” 

He turned towards Nishinoya.

“It’ll be fine.” He grabbed his hand and pulled Tanaka towards him. Rolling onto his toes, he pushed his lips against Tanaka’s. He rested his hands against his boyfriend’s waist.

Tanaka smiled against Nishinoya’s lips. “C’mon,” he whispered. “It’s starting to get late.”

Nishinoya dropped his hands and opened the door. They walked out and began walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! Stuffs gonna get a lot more angsty, just to warn you.
> 
> If you wanna come say hi, hmu at hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is freaked out, but he and Nishinoya talk things over. Asahi is, as always, a good human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I was working furiously on my college app and portfolio for the last month, and I didn't have any time to write. BUT I finally sent my application in this weekend and I am officially free, thus I have time to write about my gay babies. This is a pretty light chapter, but I needed it to set up for the next part.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi at my tumblr, hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com

Nishinoya was lying in bed, neglecting the homework spread out on his floor. He and Tanaka had parted at their usual spot on the way home, and for the rest of the walk Nishinoya had thought about the incident. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became. How was he going to look Asahi in the face tomorrow?

His phone buzzed and he fished it from his pocket. The screen read Asahi: 3 new messages. Sighing he swiped his thumb across the screen.

From: Asahi  
Hey, sorry about what happened. You ok?

From: Asahi  
I won’t tell anyone, you know that right

From: Asahi  
Is Tanaka all right?

He typed out, “I’m ok, tanaka’s just a little freaked. Thanks tho, for not telling and all.” Hitting the send button, he flopped onto his stomach and moaned into his pillow. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at the screen, surprised to see Tanaka’s name.

From: Tanaka  
I’m freaking out. Idk what to do and I don’t know how to face Asahi in practice tomorrow and I’m not okay

Immediately, Noya hit respond and typed, “It’ll be fine, I promise. Asahi just texted and said sorry and wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you need me to call you?”  
The screen lit up with a new text.

From: Tanaka  
Can you? I’m just not feeling too good about this whole thing

He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear. Two rings later there was a click and he heard Tanaka say, “Hey.”

“Hey, babe. You okay?”

“I dunno. Freaked, I guess. This is just difficult to deal with, cause if my parents ever found out, they would disown me and kick me out. Having people at school know is just—” he sighed “—complicated.”

“I know. Look, Asahi texted me, and he is so completely fine with it. Don’t worry about him okay? He’s not gonna say anything to anyone.”

“Okay. I won’t.”

They let the silence stretch on for a moment, the only sound the static of each other’s breathing.

“Hey, Tanaka? I’m sorry for getting you into this mess.”

“What? No! It’s not like you’re the only one at fault here. We should both just be more careful. Maybe no more blowjobs in locker rooms though.”

“Bathrooms?”

Tanaka snorted. “No bathrooms either.”

“We’ll have to make sure we schedule plenty of _study sessions_ then.”

“Mm, sounds like a good plan.”

“How about this weekend then?” Nishinoya asked. “My parents will be out of town, and we’ve got some history outlines we need to do.”

“How long will they be gone?”

“They leave Friday night and get back Sunday.”

“Perfect. I’ll let my parents know I’m coming over after school.”

“Good. We haven’t had real alone time in a while.”

“I gotta do my English homework, I’m about to fail. I’ll see you tomorrow though okay?”

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” Nishinoya said.

“Bye.”

“Bye, babe.”

He hung up the phone and looked at his messages. Asahi had texted back more reassurances and apologies. Getting up, Noya looked through the homework on his floor. He should probably get some done as he didn’t want to fail all of his classes. With a sigh, he sat down and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, things are looking better than last chapter. Tanaka has some shitty family stuff going on tho :/
> 
> Hmu at my tumblr, hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nerds, hoped you enjoyed.  
> If you wanna say hi, hmu at hq-is-my-life.tumblr.com


End file.
